Waiting For My Real Life to Begin
OA is Scrubs. WAtch the TV show now. I command you! xD The part at the begginning is basically from Scrubs, just translated into Warriors. :D A few things, one. Let's just pretend Warroir Cats sing, ok? So it's not ridiculous. Two, medicine cats can have more then one apprentices and there can be more then one per Clan. The words written in italics and underlined. The cat is singing the song, so they aren't in regular songfic style. Enjoy! Waiting For My Real Life to Begin "What do you think death is like?" Pineleaf shook his head. Honeyberry was in the medicine so much with her sickness, the question had to be on her mind. She was older then him, but only by a season or so. His mentor, Stormclaw turned to face them from where he was collecting herbs. "Here's an idea, let's switch to a cheerier subject!" he meowed sarcastically. Then he growled and turned back to his task. "I think it's like a battle, and there's a lot of screaming and choas," meowed Pineleaf after a moment. "But then you wake up in the cute medicine cats den and you know everything's gonna be ok..." "I really hope it's like a big Gathering..." said Honeyberry wistfully. "And everyone's groomed and singing to the stars." Pineleaf smiled and Stormclaw called him to help with herbs. (this is later, when Honeyberry is dying) Pineleaf ran into the medicine cat den. Stormclaw was ordering the other medicine cat apprentices and younger medicine cats around. Honeyberry's heart was clearly loosing its battle and she was dying. The chaos of the den should've sent him reeling, but Pineleaf wasn't seeing that. Maybe it was a sign from StarClan. Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe it was Honeyberry's good bye. But the medicine den faded away until all that was left was Honeyberry, groomed and eyes bright, looking at her empty nest. "No..." whispered Pienleaf. "Any minute now...my ship is coming in." she sang in a clear voice. She padded a little closer to him. She looked outside the den at the stars which were just starting to come out. "I'll keep checking the horizon. I'll stand on the bow." Now she was standing next to him. She licked his ear, then padded past him, her tail rubbing his flank. Pineleaf followed. "Feel the waves, come crashing in. Come crashing down, down, down.....on me..." For a moment, Pineleaf imagined her as a small, apperentice or a sick weak kit. He could imagine all the things Honeyberry would've faced in her life. She seemed unbothered though. "Listen....Honeyberry, we can save you. Just don't go to StarClan yet." Pineclaw whispered in desperation. As though his words could save her. "And you say, be still, my love." She pressed against him again. "Open up your heart...let the light shine in." Honeyberry led him into the center of the clearing where the stars were shining brightly. The moon shone down on her like a spotlight. "No...don't...." Pineclaw protested weakly. Honeyberry looked at him in surprise and a little annoyence flashed through her strong green eyes. "Don't you, understand? I already have a plan....I'm waiting, for my real life to begin..." Her real life?! This is her real life!! All the other cats, medicine cats all appeared from the darkness behind her and started to sing. Each one of their fur was groomed and their eyes shone. But not with happiness. "Don't you, understand...I already have a plan." They echoed softly. "I'm waiting for my real life, to begin." Honeyberry sang strongly. "On a clear day..." she sang a little softer, padding away from the other medicine cats. Back into the medicine den. The moonlight stopped shining on the medicine cats first, then slowly it faded from Pineleaf too, following Honeyberry. Pineleaf padded a few mouse-lengths forword, watching the inside of the medicine den. "...I can see...." She looked at Pineclaw and for the first time in the song, her eyes were sad. "See." "See" "See" The other cats echoed from outside, their voices high, then higher, then low. Now Honeyberry was standing beside her nest and Pineclaw knew nothing in the world could bring her back now. She was gone. She looked at him sadly. Pineclaw suddenly felt a flash. He saw Honeyberry as a kit, thinking her life was so long, she had so far to go. She could do anything. Not knowing about this. His heart wrenched as the kit that was playing went back into the she-cat's memories. "See a very long....way..." Honeyberry finished softly. She turned back to her nest, and the groomed, healthy, singing Honeyberry was gone, replaced by the still one. Stormclaw threw his herbs down and hissed in frustration. He padded out to the medicine den exit and stopped, seeing his apprentice. "She's gone." he meowed in an unusually gentle tone. "You gonna be ok?" Pineclaw hesitated, still staring at Honeyberry's cold, dead body. Finally, not tearing his gaze away, he murmered, "Yeah." Honeyberry! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:Songfic